


C'était quoi, ça ?

by Halebop



Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [3]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M, but they are still domestic, can be read as pre-relationship, idk - Freeform, it's not domestic but it's semi-domestic ?, like they are not together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: - C'était quoi ça ?Le visiteur releva les yeux de son journal, confus. Henry était toujours debout dans l'encadrure de la porte, dans la même position où il était il y a deux minutes. En fait, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé du tout. Il semblait attendre une réponse, et le Visiteur était très confus.- Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il pensa à dire.Henry pointa sa joue. Le Visiteur le regarda avec des grands yeux rond.- Non mais... (le ton de Henry se fit plus soucieux) Tu m'a bien embrassé, j'ai pas rêvé ?- Ah, ça ! soupira le Visiteur, soulagé. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu commençais a surchauffer, Henry! Eh, tu m'as fait peur.
Relationships: Henrisiteur, Henry/le Visiteur
Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	C'était quoi, ça ?

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Le visiteur releva les yeux de son journal, confus. Henry était toujours debout dans l'encadrure de la porte, dans la même position où il était il y a deux minutes. En fait, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé du tout. Il semblait attendre une réponse, et le Visiteur était très confus.

\- Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il pensa à dire.

\- Là, ce que t'as fait. T'as fais un truc, non ?

\- J'ai... pris mon journal ? Tu sais, le journal qu'ils ont commencé à imprimer dans la station République, c'est un peu toujours la même chose mais franchement ça fait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles chaque jour, c'est...

\- Non mais pas le journal ! Là, ce que t'as fait !

Le Visiteur avait beau se creuser les méninges, il voyait pas du tout ce que Henry voulait dire. Le robot aviat voulu partir rechercher des plantes, donc le Visiteur lui avait dit au revoir à la porte et il était revenu s'assoir sur la table avant que son café ne refroidisse. C'était le café le problème ? Il inspecta l’intérieur de sa tasse, puis Henry, puis re sa tasse, puis re Henry. Ça semblait pas être ça.

\- Non mais... Ça !

Henry pointa sa joue. Le Visiteur le regarda avec des grands yeux rond.

\- Non mais... (le ton de Henry se fit plus soucieux) Tu m'a bien embrassé, j'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Ah, ça ! soupira le Visiteur, soulagé. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu commençais a surchauffer, Henry! Eh, tu m'as fait peur.

Il sourit et reparti dans son journal, sirotant son café. Devant le manque de sons et de mouvements dans le reste de la pièce, il releva les yeux, pour les poser sur Henry. Il avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Quoi, demanda le Visiteur, décidément très loquace aujourd'hui.

\- Mais... Mais tu m'a embrassé sur la joue, là, insista Henry.

\- Bah ouais, pour te souhaiter bonne chance. Ou te dire à bientôt, peut-être. Je sais plus. C'est important ?

\- Mais... Mais bien sûr que c'est important !

\- Bah je sais pas, je fais toujours ça quand tu vas à la surface, je pensais pas que ça valait la peine de s'attarder dessus, hein.

\- QUOI ? non mais... QUOI ?

\- Eh, Henry, t'es sur que tu surchauffes pas un peu ? Il doit nous rester du liquide de refroidissement dans l'armoire, tu...

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu m'embrasses ?

\- Bah non, eh ! Il est con lui.

\- Sur la joue ?

\- Bah ouais.

\- Mais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas moi, trois ans ? Un truc comme ça ? Tu sais, on est pas les mieux placés pour tout ce qui est temporel, nous deux.

\- Mais...

Henry semblait complétement perdu. Il s'avança dans la pièce et affaissa contre la table, yeux dans le vide, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le Visiteur posa son journal.

\- Henry, je t'embrasse toujours sur la joue avant que tu sortes, dit-il lentement.

\- Mais pourquoi je m'en souviens pas?

\- T'es souvent occupé et tu marmonnes à propos de ce que tu dois chercher, t'es peut-être distrait ?

\- A chaque fois ?

\- Eh, j'en sais rien moi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que à chaque fois tu t’arrêtes, t'attends que je vienne, tu te penches et tu me tends la joue. Donc je pensais que tu savais, quoi.

\- Je...

Henry semblait complétement perdu, mais une alarme sur sa montre l’empêcha de continuer à analyser cette relation.

\- Shit, faut vraiment que j'y aille. On en reparle après, okay ?

\- Si tu veux, fit le Visiteur en haussant ses épaules et reprenant son journal.

Henry attrapa son sac, vérifia sa blouse et ré-ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil, il s’arrêta. Il se tourna vers la pièce. Le Visiteur baissa son journal, avança avec son café à la main, s'approcha, Henry se baissa et tendit la joue, le Visiteur y déposa un baiser sentant le café. Puis il reparti vers la table, s’ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux avec sa main.

\- A toute, Henry !

\- A toute, sourit Henry, effleurant sa joue avec sa main.

Ça avait été terriblement naturel, se dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il s’enfonçait dans le couloir, il se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il prête un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout occupé qu'il était à penser au baiser, il fonça dans un poteau la seconde d’après.


End file.
